Another Tomorrow
by Nightowl
Summary: It's been 3 years since the last book was published, and Voldemort has clamied more and more victims. Harry feels very guilty for it but someone saves him from the edge. G/H.... R/R.


Disclamer: Anything related to the fictonial Harry Potter charcther belong to J

Disclaimer: Anything related to the fictional Harry Potter character belongs to J.K Rowling and associates. The song "If I am" belongs to _Nine Days_. 

****

_So you're standing on the ledge  
It looks like you might fall  
So far down, or maybe you were thinking about jumping_

Ginny Weasly watched from afar as the world again paced before her eyes. She was 16, and was the only girl left in her year. She stared at her ceiling, crying a bit in remembrance of all those who had died at the hands of Voldemort. She clenched her fists at the thought. 

She calmed down, all her anger slowing down inside of her. Even though it was only 9:00 PM, she had lain in her bed, her thoughts painful and unsorted. Now, however, her thoughts somehow began to ease under her control. 

She had homework to finish. She got up with a bit of a sigh, grabbing her transfiguration homework by the side of her bed. Her transgrafution homework only half-done, so she slowly walked out of her dorm to ask Hermione for help.

Ginny passed the 7th-year boys' dormitory, barely paying any attention, when she heard a small stifled cry. Ginny, always ready to lend a comforting shoulder to anyone that needed it, a bit stupidly opened the door in case any one was in need of help.

"Harry," Ginny said rather softly into the 7th-year dorm. Harry Potter (Ginny's _still_ obvious crush) was the only one in the dorm.

"Dean died today," Harry said, not even looking up. Dean Thomas was one of Harry's friends.

As Ginny thought of a reply, she noticed a knife in his hand.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

"What?" Harry asked, still not looking up.

"The--- thing--- in your hand," She replied, realizing that it could be nothing else than a knife.

"Nothin'" Harry mumbled.

**__**

You could have it all if you learned a little patience  
But though I cannot fly I'm not content to crawl  
Ginny wasn't blind, however, so she questioned farther.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Ginny asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Nothin'" He said again.

"Besides nothing."

There wasn't a reply.

Ginny sighed and said, "You don't have to end your life ya' know."

Harry looked up and stared at her, before saying his reply.

"I know. But I am, all the same."

"Be patient," Ginny said, the words tumbling out of her mouth, "you could have everything you want if you'd just try."

"No, I can't," He said, "For one thing, Ron's in the hospital wing from a flaming death threat from one of the Death Eaters yesterday- Hermione's all ready crying her eyes out- she's gotten worse, though, and he has, too."

Before Ginny could say anything in response, he continued, his words a bit jumbled.

"They're doing it because I'm their friends, you know. They just want me to die, or maybe kill my friends or hold them captive. Then they'll get to me. They'll kill me, or I'll kill myself. Might as well give them what they want."

**__**

So give me a little credit  
Have in me a little faith  
I want to be with you forever if tomorrow's not to late

But it's always to late when you've got nothing, so you say  
You should never let the sunset on tomorrow before the sun rises today

"Why, though?" Ginny asked, picking her words carefully, "why give them the satisfaction of you dying? They'll probably just kill them when you die- Hermione's muggle-born, they hate them- and- well, Ron'll probably die too, probably out of grief. You can kill them or put them in Azakaban, but you don't have to give them joy."

Harry just stared at her, then the knife. He sighed a bit.

"Listen," Ginny continued, "you may have what seems to be nothing, but you don't what tomorrow may bring. Voldemort may die somehow- Hermione may find a spell to help defeat him in the library. You never know what tomorrow may bring. The world may end tommorow, for all I know, even. But don't allow the world to fall on you. You never know what happens next. A chapter ends, but a new chapter begins, then. So, you never know, this pain and suffering could end, tomorrow. You never know."

Ginny gave a pause for all this to sink in, then said, "Just don't kill yourself."

There was a pause. 

Harry gave as sigh before replying. 

"I'll live for them- Ron and Hermione. I'll live for you."

Ginny stared, unsure of what to say. She seemed to have lost her voice.

"Thank you," Ginny managed, before disappearing into her own dorm. **_  
  
If I am another waste of everything you dreamed of  
I will let you down  
If I am only here to watch you as you suffer  
I will let you down_**

Ginny lay on her bed, not caring if her transfiguration homework was done. She had just saved someone's life. But what he had said…

She stared at the canopy of her four poster, unsure of what to think any more. Somehow, sleep took her in her confused thoughts.

~-~

Harry carefully put his knife back in his trunk, unsure of what else to do with it. Ginny, his secret crush, had just saved his life. She hadn't ignored him or ran or screamed or cried or just let him go through with it. She had put up with his antics, she had talked him out of it, somehow. She had saved him from death, saved his life. She had given him sudden sense in meaning in only some words that made perfect sense.

And he was grateful for that.

~-~**_  
So you're walking on the edge till you wait your turn to fall  
You so far gone that you don't see the hands upheld to catch you  
And you could find a fault in the that heart that you've been handed  
And though you cannot fly, you're not content to crawl_**

Ginny woke up the next morning, the sun shining in her face. The curtains to her bed were open, and she walked out of bed rather automatically. She looked into her mirror, her deep blue staring back at her, her red hair shining in the sun. 

Harry had tried to die yesterday. But as he had prepared to die, she had come in and saved him. She had caught him just before he hit rock bottom, in enough time to save him. His problem was that he couldn't love himself, he couldn't do anything but wish for another life.

He wished for paradise- heaven.

So, he wished for death.

Ginny shivered at the thought. 

But, still, he was alive. He couldn't live a "normal" life, and he wasn't content to live a different one. He didn't want the fame and being "the boy who lived". So, he'd come so close to death. 

So close… but not there.

Thanks to her.**_  
And it's always to late when you've got nothing, so you say  
You should never let the sun set on tomorrow before the sun rises  
If I am another waste of everything you hoped for  
I will let you down  
If I am only here to watch you as you suffer  
I will let you down  
_**Ginny slowly marched down the stairs to breakfast that Monday morning. The sun was high in the sky- it has risen to greet a new day. _Who knows what today will bring, _she thought to herself, remembering her words from yesterday. 

Sure enough, her thoughts wandered to Harry. She hadn't let him down. She hadn't let him suffer… she hadn't let him down.

**__**

  
See you standing on the ledge  
It looks like you might fall  
Ginny lay in her dorm, tears stinging her eyes. It was Sunday now, a month after Harry had nearly tried suicide. It was December and the world had fallen before her eyes. Her best friend, Jennifer, a Ravenclaw, had died over the Christmas weekend at the hands of Voldemort. She had no purpose know, no purpose to live.

Her friends where dead.

So had so many siblings… no one would miss her when she was gone.

There was no reason for anyone too.

She looked again at the knife she was holding in her fist, knowing it would end her life. 

**_  
If I am another waste of everything you dreamed of  
I will let you down (I will let you down)  
If I am only here to watch you as you suffer  
I will let you down  
_**Harry walked in then. He saw the knife. He knew.

"Ginny," Harry said, "you don't have to end your life."

"Yes, I do," Ginny said, "I no longer have any friends. They're all dead- Jennifer, Anna, Emily, Sarah, and Casey. All of them- dead."

"Ginny, you forgot someone," Harry said.

"No, I haven't." 

"Yes you have."

"Fine, then who have I forgotten?"

"You've forgotten me."

Ginny stared at him, realizing how stupid she had been. 

She cried her eyes out.

And he was the whole time, comforting her.

For he was her friend.

Her friend- always and forever.

~-~**_  
The answers we find are never what we have in mind, _**

so we make it up as we go along  
We all talk the dreams I won't mention tomorrow  
We won't make the promises we can't keep  
I will never leave you  
I will not let you down  
I will never leave you  
I will not let you down

Harry softly left her side as she feel asleep in her arms, all cried out. He sighed as he made his way to his dorms.

He'd always thought of her as a cheerful optimistic person. A bit depressed, of course, for she cried a bit, but weren't they all by now?

She had brighten up his dark days, she had smiled when he felt like he'd never be happy ever again. 

She'd find some way to cheer him up, she'd never avoided him, no matter how moody he was. 

She treated him like a human being, not like some famous person.

She had gotten to know his personality, not thought of him as some famous person. 

Of all things, he had not expected her to attempt suicide. 

But he had walked in on her. 

And he hadn't let her down.

She hadn't let him down.

She never had let him down. 

They were friends. They'd talked of dreams of theirs and laughed and shared secrets like all other friends would.

Sure, they'd never called each other friends, but they were friends all the same.

But, somehow, she had lost their friendship in her mind in thoughts of grief. 

But, he hadn't let her down. 

He was her friend.

She was his friend.

She was nearly perfect in his own mind, for she helped him out always.

Always.

Perhaps that his why he asked out the next day.

Perhaps that was why he was so happy when she said yes.

__

A/N: I'm sorry if that was too depressing. I've had that idea in my head for a long time, I just had to write it down. Please review, no flames.

Sorry if it was unrealistic, OOC, or quick. I tried. 


End file.
